¿Seme o Uke?
by DeadxEnd-Falls
Summary: ¿Como es que una simple e "inocente" pregunta terminaba de aquella manera?, pues eso es lo que se preguntaba el pelinegro sudando una gotita... Pareja: Enma x Oc masculino; Leve: Tsuna x Oc masculino...Este fic tendrá Yaoi un poco explicito mas adelante ¡Si no te gusta no entres!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es otro fic que publico nwn~**

 **Se supone que primero iba a publicar "Cambio" pero aún está en progreso -w- aunque ya le falta poco xDU**

 **Y aquí es donde las fichas de sus personajes masculinos fueron a llegar –risa maligna (¿?)- e_é**

 **¡Oh! Y casi se me olvida mencionarles que el protagonista será mi propio Oc versión masculina; así que si no te gusta no leas, pero sí en cambio te agrada ¡Disfruta!**

 **Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece (maldita pobreza ;w;), le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano; Yo solo soy dueña de la historia y mi propio Oc**

* * *

 _Prólogo_

"Oh dios mio… ¡Kyaa!" chillo un chico teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras estaba leyendo un manga BL (ChicoxChico)

El nombre del chico era Nekomiya Haruki un fujoshi de 15 años que vivía con sus padres, tenia el cabello negro corto y alborotado que cuando se lo mojaba se le ondulaba naturalmente, ojos color verde jade brillantes y piel trigueña; de personalidad alegre (casi infantil) que casi nunca se le veian enojado, con un extraño encanto que atria a chicas y chicos por igual, pero el ni cuenta se daba; le gusta cantar (lo hace muy bien), toca el violin y la ocarina

Solto un pequeño suspiro abrazando el manga contra su pecho fuertemente mientras cerraba sus ojos

"Como me gustaría ser el protagonista de este manga" murmura frunciendo el ceño ante ese pensamiento "Creo que he estado hablando mucho con Lussuria, incluso estoy empezando a sonar como él"

Entonces repentinamente se le vino a la mente una pregunta… ¿Sus amigos eran Semes o Ukes?; pues eso es lo que iba a averiguar en ese mismo instante

Se levanto de un salto y se coloco un sueter blanco con cuello de tortuga (muy grueso ya que él era propenso al frio) que tenia un corazón en el centro (en la espalda y pecho) de color rojo, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros ajustados y unas zapatillas rojas con suela blanca y cordones negros

Tomo su celular y billetera bajando las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa

"¡Mamá!¡Voy a salir!" grito desde la puerta

"Esta bien cariño, ¡pero no llegues tarde a casa! ¡Recuerda que hoy es Sábado y los Sábados preparo tu comida favorita!" grito de vuelta una mujer desde la cocina

"¡Claro Mamá!" sonríe feliz

Una ves terminada su charla camino rumbo al lugar donde estaría su primera victima llamada…

* * *

 **Y ese es el comienzo xD, cortito pero era solo el prólogo**

 **El próximo capítulo comenzaran a aparecer sus Oc masculinos...**

 **Gracias por leer ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el primer capítulo~ xDU**

 **Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece (maldita pobreza ;o;), le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano; solo poseo la historia y a mi propio Oc ewe**

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: Yato Oogami_

"Veamos, ¿Dónde estará ese tsundere creído?" murmuraba el pelinegro caminando tranquilamente por las calles saludando a una que otra persona

El tsundere creído del cual hablaba Haruki, era un chico llamado Yato Oogami de cabellos negros, ojos de un color muy azul, estatura alta y de unos 18 años; era un tsundere pero igualmente hacia algunas bromas y chistes; juega futbol y es muy bueno haciéndolo, cosa que le ayuda a creerse demasiado algunas veces… quería llegar a jugar en el Betis, un equipo español con los colores y diseños de 13 rayas verticales verdes y blancas

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano al recordar que estaría en el parque trotando junto con los demás chicos de su equipo; cambia su rumbo ahora dirigiéndose al parque

Una vez allí vio como efectivamente estaban los del equipo de Yato, pero en vez de trotar solo estaban sentados en el césped platicando entre ellos soltando una que otra carcajada y dando piropos a chicas lindas que pasaban frente a ellos

Rodando los ojos troto hacia el grupo siendo notado por el menor de todos que tenía 17 años

"¡Oogami-senpai, lo buscan!" grita el chico sonriendo haciendo que los demás posaran su vista en el oji jade

"Uy~ ¡Hey Oogami, tu novia te está buscando!" grita otro chico mayor riendo junto a los demás

"¿Mi novia?" parpadea confundido; voltea su cabeza hacia el pelinegro menor "¡Haruki! ¿Qué haces aquí pequeñajo?"

Frunce los labios teniendo las mejillas levemente sonrojadas haciéndolo ver adorable ante los ojos de algunas chicas y chicos que pasaban por allí "Solo quería saludar a mi tsundere preferido"

"¡No soy tsundere!" replica cruzándose de brazos para luego levantarse dando a conocer que era más alto que el contrario "Sigues pareciendo una pulga"

"¡No soy una pulga!" ahora era su turno de replicar causando que el mayor riera entre dientes con diversión "Todo es culpa de los genes familiares…"

Le revuelve los cabellos con una sonrisa "Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta; ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quiero preguntarte algo… pero es personal" responde jugueteando con sus dedos teniendo sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas dando una idea equivocada

"Eh, Haruki tu eres mi carnal y todo…pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos"

Parpadea confundido mirando al mayor "¿De qué rayos estás hablando Yato-kun?"

Ahora él era el confundido "¿Entonces no me vas a preguntar si quiero salir contigo?"

"¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!...creo que la fama se te subió a la cabeza Yato-kun" dice el oji jade sonriendo de lado al ver como en las mejillas del mayor aparecía un leve sonrojo "Pero de verdad es personal… ¿Qué dices si vamos por un helado?"

"De acuerdo, después de todo no estábamos haciendo nada" toma su bolso para luego quedarse frente al menor

Después de algunas bromas por parte de los chicos del equipo, ambos pelinegros comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por el parque mientras platicaban dirigiéndose a la tienda de helados

Haruki había descubierto otra cosa sobre su amigo Yato, esa era que vivía solo con su padre ya que su madre había muerto (cosa que lo congelo al escucharlo del propio chico); una vez frente a la tienda entraron, pidieron sus helados, los pagaron y salieron sentándose en una banca con vista al pequeño estanque de patos que había allí

"Entonces…aún estoy esperando esa pregunta personal de la que hablaste" dijo mientras daba una pequeña lamida a su helado

"Ah, si… ¿Eres Seme o Uke?" pregunta repentinamente haciendo que el mayor se atragantara con su propia saliva

"¿¡Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa!?" grita sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido apretando con fuerza el cono que se partió manchándolo con el helado "¡Agh! ¡Joder Haruki! ¡Mi helado se arruino por tu culpa!"

Le toma de la muñeca atrayendo su mano a su boca comenzando a lamer y chupar los dedos del mayor sin dejar nunca de verlo a los ojos "Ya está limpio~" le suelta la muñeca riendo con ganas al ver el rostro rojo del oji azul "¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres todo un Uke tsundere!"

"¡T-Tu! ¡Hijo del infierno! ¡¿C-Como te atreves?!" chilla avergonzado y aun rojo como tomate "¡A-Además no soy ningún Uke tsundere!"

"¿Eh~?; ¡Ah! ¡Hola Yamamoto-kun~!" saluda con una sonrisa a alguien detrás del mayor

"¡¿Y-Yamamoto-kun?!" se voltea solo viendo un árbol y escucha las risas del oji jade

"¡No puede ser, jajajaja! ¡Caíste!" decía entre risas el menor teniendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas

Repentinamente fue alzado en el aire y tumbado de golpe en el césped haciéndole soltar un jadeo de sorpresa; parpadea viendo como el pelinegro se posicionaba sobre el mientras le sujetaba las muñecas con una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y la otra comenzaba a acariciar su vientre

"¿Y-Yato-kun? ¿Q-Que haces?" pregunta sonriendo con nerviosismo y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas posando sus ojos color jade en los ojos color azul del contrario

"Te demostrare que tan Uke soy según tú" responde sonriendo de lado mientras se relamía los labios y comenzaba a subir lentamente su mano "Debo admitir que tienes la piel muy suave~"

El pelinegro menor cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando algo, pero lo único que recibió fueron unas carcajadas; confundido abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que el mayor estaba de pie agarrándose su estómago y secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos por la risa

Se levanta rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder "¡E-Eso no fue gracioso!"

"¡Jajajaja! ¡P-Para mí si lo fue! ¡Jajajaja!" ríe un poco más hasta calmarse "Como viste soy un Seme hecho y derecho" dice sonriendo con orgullo escuchando como su equipo le gritaba para que volvieran al club a practicar "Me tengo que ir Haruki… Espero haya respondido a tu pregunta ¡Nos vemos pulga!" se despide dándole un pequeño golpecito en la frente para luego correr hacia sus otros amigos

"¡No soy una pulga!" le grita viéndolo desaparecer a la distancia "Uf, Yato-kun es un Seme tsundere enamorado de Yamamoto-kun"

Sonríe maliciosamente anotando eso en su celular para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaría su segunda víctima llamada…

* * *

 **Y así termina el primer capítulo xD~**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ¡nos vemos en el próximo cap! :B**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! xDU**

 **Gracias Akane-Saeki por tus comentarios ^w^**

 **También gracias por sus Favoritos y los Follows :v**

 **Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece (maldita pobreza TwT), le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano; solo poseo la historia y a mi propio Oc ewe**

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: Kuro Miniwa_

"Piensa Haruki; si tu fueras Kuro-san ¿Dónde estarías?" pensaba el oji jade caminando por las calles con el ceño levemente fruncido

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no logro esquivar a la persona que venía de frente a él haciéndole caer de culo al suelo; se sobro la nariz y la frente ¿es que acaso había chocado contra una pared de ladrillos?

Levanta su rostro topándose con los ojos negros de la persona con la cual había chocado; se trataba de nadie más que Reborn de ahora 13 años, ya que su maldición había sido rota (sí, Haruki sabia sobre la mafia y todas esas cosas al igual que sus otros amigos)

"¡Reborn-kun! eso me dolió" murmura lo último mientras se levantaba; aunque tuviera 13 años era más alto que el oji jade

"Chaossu Haruki, eso te ganas por estar distraído" dice el Hitman sonriendo de lado "¿Entonces?"

Parpadea confundido "¿Entonces qué?"

"¿Qué estabas pensando que te tenia de esa manera?" pregunta aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pero siempre le gustaba tomarle el pelo al contrario "¿Estabas pensando en Dame-Tsuna?"

Se sonroja de golpe "¡C-Claro que no! ¡¿P-Porque siempre sacas a Tsuna en la conversación?!

"Porque quiero hacerlo, y no me grites"

Suelta un bufido "Como sea…me hubiera gustado seguir platicando contigo" nótese el sarcasmo "Pero tengo a alguien a quien encontrar… ¡Nos vemos Reborn-kun!"

Antes de que siquiera diera un paso fue tomando de su muñeca con fuerza haciéndolo girar con brusquedad hacia el más alto quien tenía sus ojos cubiertos por la solapa de su fredola; intenta liberarse del agarre solo logrando que el contrario aumentara la fuerza ejercida

"¡R-Reborn-kun me haces daño!…" se queja con dolor; seguramente le quedarían moretones en su muñeca

"Nadie me ignora luego de chocar conmigo, y tú no eres la excepción Haruki" dice aquello mirándole fijamente a los ojos "Ahora me compraras un helado para disculparte ¿Entendido?" eso era una orden más que una petición; le ve asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza "Así me gusta; vamos"

"P-Pero mi muñeca…" murmura un poco temeroso "Nota mental a Haruki; estar más atento para nunca más toparte con Reborn-kun" pensó

El más alto solo sonrío por lo bajo continuando con su caminata pero ahora jalando consigo al oji jade de la mano para que no se le escapara, aunque perfectamente podría atraparlo de nuevo; siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un puesto de helados donde el pelinegro menor (de estatura) pago por los dos

"Ahora que lo pienso… entre un Seme o un Uke, Reborn-kun sería un perfecto Seme" pensó mientras daba pequeñas lamidas a su segundo helado del día, seguramente después le iba a dar dolor de estomago

"¿Algo que compartir conmigo Haruki?" pregunto repentinamente el oji negro luego de haber leído los pensamientos del contrario

Se sobresalta negando frenéticamente con la cabeza "¡N-No!...A-Además de seguro te lo tomas a mal"

"Si no me lo dices nunca lo sabremos, ¿O sí?"

"Bien… ¿E-Eres Seme o Uke?" pregunta con nerviosismo gritando al sentir el cañón de un arma en su sien "¡S-Sabia que no te iba a gustar!"

"Tienes 15 segundos para correr…1….2" comienza a contar mientras el oji jade se levantaba corriendo por su vida haciéndole soltar una pequeña risa

Mientras tanto con Haruki, este seguía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo llegando a la biblioteca donde entro sin pensar; de seguro que allí estaba a salvo…Camina por los pasillos viendo los estantes de libros y al estar tan distraído choco nuevamente contra alguien

"¡L-Lo siento!" se disculpa mirando al chico frente a él que conocía a la perfección "¡Kuro-san! ¡Por fin logro encontrarte!" solloza con una sonrisa mientras le abrazaba

Kuro Miniwa, un chico de cabellos cortos color rojo, ojos de un color morado combinado con azul que llamaba mucho la atención, piel blanca y de unos 16 años…Viene de Inglaterra, de personalidad muy positiva, despistado (como el oji jade), inocente y paciente; era muy bueno en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y manejando amaras blancas y de fuego (aunque no lo demostrara); ama los video juegos, el anime y el manga; también le gusta leer y el muy maldito (como lo llamaba Haruki de cariño) era bueno deduciendo

Su pasado no fue el mejor que digamos (sus familiares y amigos murieron, ¿Cómo? El pelinegro nunca llego a averiguarlo), así que se mudó a Namimori para comenzar de cero; lo malo de Kuro era que no le importa morir para salvar a uno de sus amigos (siendo siempre regañado por el oji jade que le decía que debía apreciar más su vida, aunque el pelirrojo nunca le hacía caso)

"¡Jajajaja! ¿Me echaste mucho de menos Haru-kun? ¡Si solo me fui por unos días!" dice en voz alta con una gran sonrisa correspondiendo el abrazo del menor

"¡Shhh! ¡Silencio en la biblioteca!" grita en voz baja la bibliotecaria con el ceño fruncido a los dos chicos que aún se abrazaban "¡Y nada de afectos en público!"

"Bah, vieja amargada… ¿Por qué no vamos a comer helado Haru-kun?" pregunta con alegría comenzando a caminar a la salida de la biblioteca jalando al menor del brazo

"¡Noo! ¡No otra vez helado!" pensaba el oji jade con lágrimas chibis cayendo por sus mejillas recordando la razón por la cual había entrado a la biblioteca "¡R-Reborn-kun me matara si me encuentra!"

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta un poco preocupado al ver que el contrario palidecía "No me digas que molestaste a Reborn"

"¡Maldito poder deductivo!" maldecía interiormente mientras que en el exterior soltaba un suspiro de derrota asintiendo con la cabeza "P-Pero no lo hice intencionalmente…solo que al puto destino le pareció gracioso que me lo encontrara y terminara corriendo por mi vida"

Ríe con ganas negando con la cabeza "No te preocupes que yo te defiendo; además ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que justo te lo encuentres?...anda, ¡anímate y vamos por un helado!"

Sonríe son poder evitarlo, el pelirrojo era tan positivo que esa positividad se le contagiaba; asiente con la cabeza comenzando a caminar junto al mayor mientras platicaban animadamente de los nuevos tomos del manga que había salido recientemente de los cuales ambos eran fans

Llegan a una heladería donde compraron y pagaron por sus helados; se sentaron en una banca de la plazuela disfrutando de sus helados, pero en un mal movimiento el pelinegro se manchó la mejilla con el helado y lo siguiente que siguió no se lo esperaba para nada

El oji morado se le acercó y le lamio la. Maldita. Mejilla… No, el no pudo solo limpiarle con una servilleta ¡si no que le limpio con su lengua!; le mira sorprendido y sonrojado mientras que el pelirrojo le miraba confundido por su reacción, ¿Qué estaba mal? El solo limpio el helado en la mejilla de su amigo (maldita inocencia)

"¡N-No hagas eso de nuevo Kuro-san!" chilla avergonzado para luego suspirar suavemente "Ahora que por fin te encuentro, tengo una pregunta que hacerte"

"Te escucho Haru-kun…"

"¿Te consideras Seme o Uke?" pregunta mirándole fijamente a los ojos

"Mmm~… ¡Un Uke!" responde con una gran sonrisa el oji morado logrando que el menor sudara unas gotitas

"E-Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé" murmura sintiendo como algo le rosaba la mejilla y luego un pequeño dolor "Auch; ¿Qué fue eso?" se toca la mejilla para luego ver sus dedos que tenían sangre "¡Chigi!"

"¡Haru-kun te salió igual a Romano de Hetalia!" animo feliz el pelirrojo aun con su gran sonrisa

"Te encontré" dijo otra voz llena de malicia y sadismo haciendo temblar al pelinegro

"¡A la mierda! ¡N-Nos vemos Kuro-san!" grita comenzando a correr viendo de reojo como el Hitman se sentaba al lado del oji morado con una sonrisa quien a su vez tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

Suelta una risa sin poder evitarlo al haber descubierto otra cosa; Kuro era un Uke inocente y despistado que gustaba de Reborn un Seme sádico que también parecía tener sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo

Escribe todo eso en su celular caminando de vuelta a su casa; mañana seguiría con su investigación, porque ya había tenido muchas emociones por un día…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! :V**

 **Gracias a Akane-Saeki y a hiyori ishida por sus comentarios ^w^**

 **También gracias por sus Favoritos, los Follows y a aquellos lectores anónimos que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia xDU**

 **Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece (maldita pobreza hija de la chingada T_T), le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano; solo poseo la historia y a mi propio Oc ewe**

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: Kazuki Hatakeda_

"¡Mamá estoy en casa!" grito el pelinegro entrando para luego desplomándose sobre el sofá de golpe

"¡Ah! Menos mal cariño…Kazuki-kun llamo hace una hora atrás y me pidió que te dijera que fueras a su casa a pasar la noche"

"¿Eh?" se incorpora para mirar a la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos color jade confundido "¿Y tú me dejas ir?"

"¡Claro cariño!"

Se levanta de un brinco haciendo una 'X' con sus dos dedos índices "¡¿Q-Quien eres y que has hecho con mi mamá?!" aquello dicho solo logro que su madre le diera un golpe en la cabeza "¡Auch!"

"Sera mejor que vallas antes de que me arrepienta" amenaza la rubia cruzándose de brazos "Y no olvides empacar tu uniforme y ropa interior limpia; ¡Oh! Y tu cepillo de dientes"

"Ya sé, ya sé…ahora mismo voy"

Sube las escaleras entrando a su habitación donde tomo un bolso y metió todo lo necesario para pasar la noche preguntándose porque su amigo quería que fuera a dormir a su casa; encogiéndose de hombros tomo su bolso ya listo y bajo las escaleras despidiéndose de su madre y su padre que había llegado saliendo de la casa…Más le valía a su amigo tener una buena excusa para haberle hecho irse sin siquiera comer su comida favorita

Camino por lo que parecieron años y ya casi se arrastraba por la calle (si, Haruki era muy perezoso algunas veces) hasta que llego a su destino; la casa de Kazuki

Kazuki Hatakeda era un muchacho de cabellos castaños que eran solo un poco largos, ojos color verde esmeralda, de 1.70 de alto y de 17 años…De personalidad alegre y amigable con todos, se podía decir que era un poco tsundere; no le gustaba pelear, pero cuando lo debe hacer (por razones extremas) cambia drásticamente, también es muy trabajador

Es una persona muy ingenua en el aspecto de que cree en todo lo que le dicen; Haruki recordaba la vez que el hermano del oji esmeralda le conto que una vez fue robado, ya que el ladrón le invento una mentira (cosa que le hizo reír ganándose un golpe por el contrario)…Es un buen cocinero y tiene dos hermanos pequeños de 15 y 10 años, Hikaru (el de 15 años que tenía el cabello negro y ojos de un color rojo intenso) y Shouta (el de 10 años que también tenía el cabello negro, pero sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda)

Sus padres habían muerto cuando el oji esmeralda tenía 12 (el oji jade quedo en silencio cuando escucho eso); en un principio fueron cuidados por su tía, pero ella inexplicablemente desapareció, así él se hizo cargo de sus dos pequeños hermanos dejando sus estudios, pero consiguió muchos trabajos y pudo estudiar en una escuela nocturna terminándolos finalmente

Kazuki vivía en Italia (cosa que le gusto al pelinegro por las deliciosas comidas de ese país), pero cuando sus padres murieron se mudaron a Namimori…Toca el timbre varias veces al tiempo que la puerta se abría de golpe revelando a un enojado Hikaru

"¡Ya déjalo!" grita molesto dándole un manotazo en la mano para que dejara de tocar el timbre

"Awww~ Hikaru-kun no te enojes conmigo" le mira con ojos de borrego haciendo que el contrario desviara la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que él no noto "¿Me vas a dejar entrar?"

"Por mi te dejaría afuera…" camina hacia la sala donde estaba el hermano menor viendo la T.V

"¡Que malo eres!" dice haciendo un puchero mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él

"¡Haru-nii!" chilla feliz el pequeño oji esmeralda corriendo hacia el pelinegro tirándosele encima

"¡Shouta-chan! Ah~ que alegría verte" dice con una gran sonrisa teniendo sus ojos cerrados y abrazando al menor con fuerza

"Qué bueno que llegas Haruki, pensé que no vendrías" dice el castaño sonriendo de lado saliendo de la cocina

"También pensé lo mismo, pero sorprendentemente mi mamá me dejo venir" se encoge de hombros aun siendo abrazado de la cintura por el menor "Entonces; ¿Para qué me llamaste? A parte de que viniera a dormir"

"Ah, si…Necesitaba a un chico que ensayara con Hikaru por la otra de teatro que realizara su curso, y tú eres el candidato perfecto" responde sonriendo ampliamente "Eres muy dramático algunas veces y eso es espléndido en estos momentos"

Se cruza de brazos "¿Y qué hay de ti Kazuki-kun?"

"Tengo que ensayar con Shouta"

Luego de unos minutos el oji jade termino aceptando solo si el castaño preparaba lasagna para comer, este asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y comenzaron con los ensayos; primero fue la obra del pequeño oji esmeralda llamada "Lisandro y Pandora", Shouta tenía el papel de Lisandro y Kazuki tuvo que interpretar a Pandora y a Antonietta

La obra se trataba de Lisandro, un chico que huye de casa por culpa de sus padres y que se encuentra con Pandora, una chica un año mayor que él que también había huido de casa; ambos se sienten completos en la compañía del otro, pero es cuando llega Antonietta, otra chica de la misma edad que Lisandro aunque ella era de esas niñas ricas y caprichosas que siempre conseguían lo que querían así tuvieran que usar la fuerza; allí comienzan los problemas, pero al final Lisandro y Pandora siguen juntos sin impórtales los obstáculos en el camino

"¡Increíble Shouta-chan! Lo hiciste muy bien" dice el oji jade aplaudiendo para luego soltar una carcajada al ver al oji esmeralda mayor disfrazado como Pandora "Y que linda te ves ¡jajajaja!"

Sonríe cruzándose de brazos "Tú también tienes que vestirte acorde a tu papel Haruki"

Ahora fue la obra del oji rojo llamada "Tu no mandas al corazón", Hikaru tenía el papel de "Luciano", Haruki tuvo que interpretar a "Jade", a "Paloma" y a "Angelo"; el oji jade solo refunfuñaba por lo bajo por todos los papeles que interpretaría

La obra se trataba de 2 parejas de jóvenes (Luciano con Paloma y Angelo con Jade) que se verían envueltos en un amor no correspondido y prohibido; Luciano estaba junto con Paloma pero luego se enamora de Jade, aunque esta última le pide que se aleje de ella cosa que Luciano no hace caso y se besan con Angelo mirando a escondidas

"Espera un minuto" se detiene el oji jade llevando puesto una sábana encima como si fuera un vestido "¿Tienes que darme un beso?"

"Y no solo eso Haruki…También tienen que acostarse juntos" responde el castaño con diversión agradeciendo que a Shouta le había dado sueño y ahora estaba durmiendo en su habitación

"¡Ja! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!" se cruza de brazos mirando hacia otro lado

"No seas nenita Haruki, además es solo actuación" dice el oji rojo soltando un pequeño suspiro de molestia

El pelinegro iba a replicar pero fue silenciado por un par de labios que se movían con suavidad sobre los suyos; se separa de golpe estando rojo como remolacha y cubriéndose la boca con sus dos manos…No podía creerlo ¡Ese había sido su primer beso!

"¡I-Idiota! ¡E-Ese fue mi pri-!" es interrumpido nuevamente por el mismo par de labios que anteriormente habían robado su primer beso "¡D-DEJA DE HACER ESO!"

Sonríe malignamente tomando al más bajo por las muñecas para luego tirarlo al suelo donde por suerte había una alfombra mullida y se posicionaba sobre él "Acto n° 10 'Los amantes duermen juntos'"

"D-Deja de bromear Hikaru-kun" dice sonriendo con nerviosismo mientras el oji rojo comenzaba a desnudarlo "¡AH! ¡KAZUKI-KUN NO TE QUEDES ALLÍ VIENDO COMO TU HERMANO ME INTENTA VIOLAR! ¡AYUDAME!" chilla mientras se movía de un lado a otro

"Nah, yo iré a preparar la cena…Disfruten su tiempo junto y no hagan mucho ruido Ciao, Ciao~" entra a la cocina dejando a los dos pelinegro en la sala

El castaño estaba preparando tranquilamente la cena mientras tarareaba un canción, cuando sintió una aura amenazante provenir desde la puerta de la cocina; confundido se volteó viendo a un Haruki desnudo solo llevando puesto sus boxers rojos ajustados (hizo una nota mental para alimentar aún más al oji jade que estaba muy flaco para su gusto)

"Tu…" murmura apretando sus puños para luego mirarle con lágrimas chibis cayendo por sus mejillas "Maldito ¡me dejaste allí a la merced de tu hermano violador!"

Ríe sin poder evitarlo "¡Jajajaja! Oh, vamos no te enojes conmigo Haruki…dime ¿Cómo lograste escapar de las garras de Hikaru?"

"Tengo mis trucos…etto, quiero hacerte una pregunta y espero que me contestes con la verdad"

"Adelante, te escucho…"

"¿Eres el Seme o Uke de Dino-san?" pregunta repentinamente dejando en shock al oji esmeralda que luego se sonrojo hasta las orejas

"¡¿P-Porque demonios preguntas eso?! ¿¡Y porque m-metes a Dino-kun!?" chilla avergonzado amenazándole con una sartén

"¡Entonces eres el Uke de Dino-san! ¡Ja! Yo lo sabía" hace su baile de la victoria esquivando la sartén que por poco le da en la cabeza "¿¡Intentas matarme!?"

"¡Sí!" responde ahora amenazándole con un cuchillo de cocina "¡Ahora dime!; ¡¿Quién te dijo que él y yo estábamos en una relación?!"

"¿Eh?...Espera ¿¡Qué!?" grita sorprendido mirando fijamente al castaño "¡¿Dino-san y tu tienen una relación y no me lo dijiste?! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Kyaa!"

Logra esquivar los cuchillos que le lanzo el mayor; corre hacia la sala donde estaba el oji rojo atado de pies y manos a la escalera, tomo su bolso y la sabana saliendo de la casa del castaño el cual lo persiguió dos cuadras hasta que se detuvo y volvió a su casa

Suspira trotando por las calles iluminadas por las luces de las farolas "¿Qué hago ahora?" murmura soltando un grito de dolor al haber pisado una piedra "¡Mierda!..." mira las calles que se le hicieron aún más conocidas "Creo que pasare la noche en la casa de Tsuna ya que es la más cercana"

Asiente con la cabeza siguiendo con su caminata a la casa de los Sawada recordando lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos; Kazuki era un Uke tsundere y muy peligroso cuando le mencionaban sobre su relación con Dino

"Nota mental a Haruki; nunca mencionar la relación de Dino-san y Kazuki-kun frente a este ultimo" pensó soltando una pequeña risita

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :BB**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! xB**

 **Gracias a Akane-Saeki y a hiyori ishida por sus comentarios ^u^**

 **También gracias por sus Favoritos, los Follows y a aquellos lectores anónimos que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia eweU**

 **Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece (¡Te odio pobreza, te odio! ToT), le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano; solo poseo la historia y a mi propio Oc ewe**

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: Casa de los Sawada_

El pelinegro por fin había llegado a la casa de Tsuna, pero no había ninguna luz encendida; se encoge de hombros restándole importancia mientras saltaba la reja de entrada y caminaba a la puerta del patio

Saca un clip y comienza a abrir la puerta hasta lograrlo, se da una palmadita en la espalda por su trabajo bien hecho y entra con sigilo a la casa dándose cuenta que la casa estaba bacía

"Tal vez estén en alguna fiesta como siempre" murmura cerrando nuevamente la puerta con seguro para luego subir las escaleras con destino a la habitación del castaño

Una vez allí dejo su bolso en un rincón de la habitación y se tiró sobre la cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada percibiendo el característico olor de Tsuna (cosa que lo hizo enterrar aún más su rostro hasta el punto de ahogarse)

"Aahh~ me siento un pervertido…" murmura cerrando los ojos mientras se envolvía con las mantas quedándose dormido

 **~Sueño de Haruki~**

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación de invitados solo en sus ropa interior y como a las 2 de la madrugada se despertó aturdido notando algo entre sus piernas, confundido se quitó las sabanas casi gritando al ver que tenía una erección; sonrojado intenta bajarse aquella cosa pero no conocía las técnicas como para hacerlo (era un inocente en su sueño); suspirando se levanta abrazando una larga almohada caminando a la habitación del castaño donde entró y lo movió por el hombro logrando despertarlo

"¿Haruki?" murmura adormilado mientras se sobaba los ojos con un puño viendo con confusión al pelinegro "¿Qué sucede?"

"Yo, um…t-tengo un problema" murmura avergonzado abrazando con más fuerza la almohada

Se despierta completamente mirándole ahora con preocupación "¿Qué es Haruki?"

Traga saliva ruidosamente dejando caer la almohada revelando su erección; desvía la mirada sonrojado "A-Ayúdame por favor…esto es doloroso"

Le mira igualmente sonrojado sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su columna "Ven…"

El pelinegro se le acerco siendo tomando de la muñeca y tirado a la cama con el castaño quedando sobre él…lentamente el oji avellana le bajo los boxers dejando a la vista el miembro erecto del contrario junto a su piel trigueña sin ningún vello púbico cosa que le hizo sonreír de lado

Desvía la mirada sonrojado "Soy lampiño…no te rías Baka" murmura avergonzado

"No me estoy riendo…" murmura mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja escuchando un pequeño gemido salir de los labios del contrario; toma el miembro con una de sus manos comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente "No hagas ruido o mamá vendrá a verme"

"S-Sí…" se cubre la boca con sus dos manos mientras temblaba por el placer

Le mira fijamente sin querer perder ningún gesto del pelinegro aumentando la velocidad de la masturbación "Haruki…"

"¡T-Tsu…na!" le abraza por el cuello apegándolo a él mientras le gemía en el oído solo incitándolo más

Gruñe sacando su propio miembro erecto juntando con el otro masturbando a ambos rápidamente "R-Rayos…"

"Y-Yo no pue…" no termino su frase ya que repentinamente sintió un dolor en la espalda cosa que lo hizo despertar

 **~Fin del sueño de Haruki~**

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" despierta sobresaltado y aturdido dándose cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo con un par de ojos negros mirándole fijamente "H-Hola Reborn-kun" saluda sonriendo nerviosamente al haber reconocido a la persona

"Ciaossu Haruki… ¿alguna explicación para esto?" dice el Hitman sonriendo de lado mientras se cruzaba a de brazos

Se levanta rascándose la nuca "Y-Yo solo estaba huyendo de Kazuki-kun y como la casa de Tsuna era la más cercana, enton-"

No pudo continuar con su escusa, ya que el oji negro lo acorralo repentinamente contra la pared sin dejarle oportunidad de escapar; abre los ojos sorprendido sintiéndose un pequeño conejo frente a un gran lobo

"¡N-No me mates Reborn-kun! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!" dice mirándole con cascaditas de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos

Sonríe con diversión "¿Por qué debería de escucharte?" transforma a Leon en una pistola apuntándole en la frente al más bajo "No vemos Haruki" quita el seguro

"¡E-Espera! ¡Are todo lo que tú quieras pero no me mates!" chilla cerrando los ojos con fuerza

"¿Todo lo que yo quiera?" pregunta rascándose la barbilla en forma pensativa "¿Sin restricciones?"

"¡Sin restricciones!" afirma mientras temblaba "P-Pero por favor no me mates…" dice con la voz quebrada al tiempo que entraba el castaño viendo aquella escena "¡Tsuna!" llora de felicidad aun estando atrapado entre la pared y el Hitman

"¡¿H-Haruki-kun?! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?" pregunta sorprendido y confundido "Espera… ¿¡Cómo incluso entraste a la casa!?"

"Es una historia graciosa…" responde riendo con nerviosismo

"Este pervertido estaba olfateando tu ropa interior Dame-Tsuna" dice el pelinegro menor con diversión

"¿¡E-Eh!?" grita sorprendido el oji avellana mirando al pelinegro mayor

"¡E-Eso es mentira!" chilla rojo como tomate "¡S-Solo estaba durmiendo y nada más!... ¡Y ya déjame ir Reborn-kun!" le da un golpe en el pecho teniendo el ceño fruncido

El Hitman tomo de las muñecas al oji jade quien soltó un grito de sorpresa, para luego tirarlo sobre la cama posicionándose sobre él ante la mirada del castaño que no sabía que hacer

"Vete Dame-Tsuna…tengo a un conejo que violar" dice el oji negro relamiéndose los labios

"¡T-Tsuna ayúdame!" grita el oji jade mientras se movía intentando liberarse aun sabiendo que era inútil

"¡Déjalo Reborn! ¡Haruki-kun no es-…!" es interrumpido por el llamado de su madre

"¡Tsu-kun! Te buscan"

"¡A-Ahora no mamá!"

"¡Esta bien, le diré Kyoko-chan que estas ocupado!"

"¿K-Kyoko-chan? ¡Espera mamá ya bajo!" grita viendo a los dos pelinegros "¡L-Lo siento Haruki-kun! pero estas seguro…Reborn no te va a hacer nada… ¡Nos vemos!" sale corriendo de la habitación

"El solo me dejo…Kyoko es más importante que yo" pensaba Haruki sorprendido y triste para luego soltar un risa amarga "Por supuesto que Kyoko es más importante, después de todo a él le gusta" suspira suavemente "Ne Reborn-kun… ¿Me dejaras ir ahora?" pregunta sin ánimos

Se levanta de la cama dejando libre "Haruki n-" es interrumpido

"¿Me ayudas a salir por la ventana?" pregunta mientras tomaba nuevamente su bolso y la sabana "¿Por favor?"

El oji negro hizo que Leon se transformara en una soga con la cual ayudo al contrario a bajar por la ventana, el oji jade le agradeció y comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia la casa de Kazuki

Llega a su destino y toca el timbre al tiempo que la puerta era abierta por el oji esmeralda quien le miro confundido; solo una mirada le basto al mayor para entender lo que sucedía, tomó su ropa que aún estaba tirada por el suelo de la sala para después ir a la habitación de invitados y tirarse sobre la cama

¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser así?; Mataría a ese cupido hijo de puta cuando lo encontrara, pero ahora se iría a dormir porque mañana tenía clases…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :DDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! xD**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a Akane-Saeki, hiyori ishida y a Ywalker17 por sus comentarios! ^o^**

 **También gracias a aquellos lectores anónimos que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia e_eU**

 **Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece (¡Es horrible! TnT), le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano; solo poseo la historia y a mi propio Oc**

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5: ¡Nunca hacer promesas!_

El pelinegro comenzó a removerse en la cama despertando de golpe y asustado; había tenido una horrible pesadilla donde él era el protagonista

"Ugh…" ve la hora en su celular dándose cuenta que ya tenía que levantarse para ir a clases "No quiero ir…" murmura cerrando los ojos mientras comenzaba a cantar suavemente

 **Yo, inconsolable estoy**

 **Me invade soledad… Estoy mejor…**

 **Tú, has aprendido ya poder disimular al llorar.**

 **Yo, he descubierto ya**

 **La manera de expresar… Sin titubear**

 **Y aquí tengo para ti**

 **Seis palabras… Sin ti vuelvo a ser yo.**

 **Y hoy…**

 **Me siento con tanta razón**

 **Y tengo toda la intensión de herir… Como tu**

 **Con tus palabras mágicas**

 **Lastiman y vuelven a golpear y a mi**

… **Me agrada…**

Se levanta de la cama y va al baño dándose cuenta que los demás aún estaban dormidos; se encoge de hombros entrando al baño a asearse mientras continuaba con su canto

 **No, no veas mis ojos no**

 **No quiero revelar… Mis secretos**

 **Y no ocupo tu piedad, ni la de los demás**

… **Soy alguien más…**

 **Hoy…**

 **Me siento con tanta razón**

 **Y tengo toda la intensión de herir… Como tu**

 **Con tus palabras mágicas**

 **Lastiman y vuelven a golpear y a mi**

… **Me agrada…**

 **Y es verdad**

 **Me quieres siempre mal**

 **Me tratas con la punta del pie**

 **En cambio yo jamás**

 **Tuve oportunidad, de comprobar que tú y yo**

… **perdición...**

"¡Haru-nii!" grita el pequeño oji esmeralda entrado al baño repentinamente sorprendiendo al mayor que se resbaló cayendo en la bañera que por suerte tenia agua

"¡Uwa! ¡S-Shouta-chan, toca antes de entrar!" chilla para luego suspirar suavemente

"Lo siento… ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?" pregunta esperanzado y con ojos brillantes

Ríe suavemente asintiendo con la cabeza al tiempo que el menor se desnudaba y entraba a la bañera de un salto "¡Con cuidado!"

"¿Alguien digo bañarse juntos? ¡Porque yo también me apunto!" grita el oji rojo entrando al baño completamente desnudo y metiéndose en la bañera junto a los otros 2 de un brinco "¡Jajajaja!"

"¡No! ¡Solo estamos Haru-nii y yo! ¡Espera tu turno Hikaru-nii!" dice el pelinegro menor intentando que su hermano saliera de la bañera

"No quiero" se cruza de brazos dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de su hermanito aplastándolo contra la pared

"Hikaru-kun lo estas ahogando" regaña el oji jade dándole un golpe en el brazo logrando que este se separara "¿Estas bien Shouta-chan?"

Le abraza ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor "Lo estoy Haru-nii…" responde mirando de reojo al oji rojo mientras sonreía maliciosamente

"¡Ah! ¡Es un pequeño demonio!" dice indignado intentando separarlos

"¿Por qué tanto escándalo en la mañana?" pegunta el castaño estando apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y teniendo una sonrisa llena de diversión

"Lo sentimos" se disculpan los 3 mirando al mayor con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia

"Jajajaja, los 3 son tan lindos…hagan espacio" dice mientras se desnudaba para luego entrar a la bañera junto a los otros

Se bañaron entre risas, golpes y regaños; salieron los 4 de la bañera desnudos y se secaron colocándose sus uniformes correspondientes que estaban en la sala

Una vez listos todos salieron de la casa (no sin antes haber desayunado), Kazuki se fue en un skateboard a su trabajo que quedaba en la dirección contraria a la escuela de los menores, Hikaru se puso sus patines, Shouta saco su bicicleta y Haruki solo caminaba

"Yo te puedo llevar Haru-nii" dice el oji esmeralda sonriendo

"¿Estás seguro" pregunta mientras el menor asentía rápidamente con la cabeza haciéndole reír "Esta bien…pero si no puedes me dices y yo me bajo ¿bien?"

Con eso el oji jade subió a la parrilla que tenía la rueda trasera de la bicicleta al tiempo que Shouta pedaleaba más rápido dejando ver que el contrario no pesaba tanto como aparentaba; el oji esmeralda siguió pedaleando con una gran sonrisa mientras Hikaru los seguía patinando con agilidad y Haruki soltaba una carcajada de vez en cuando al ver el rostro de algunos estudiantes sorprendidos, ya que un niño de primaria llevaba a un chico de secundaria como si nada

Llegan a la primaria del pelinegro menor que estaba a unas 5 cuadras antes de llegar a Nami-chuu donde el pelinegro mayor se bajó de la bicicleta agradeciéndole por haberlo llevado, a lo que el pequeño le dijo que no era nada recibiendo un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar y correr dentro de su primaria

"¿Hice algo malo?" pensaba confundido ladeando la cabeza

"Vamos o llegaremos tarde…" dice el oji rojo comenzando a patinar lentamente para que el contrario lo alcanzara

Haruki alcanzo a Hikaru y mientras caminaban a este último (Hikaru) se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevar en su espalda al primero (Haruki) y como tonto que era, acepto y se subió sobre la espalda del oji rojo mientras que este comenzó a patinar rápidamente agarrando los muslos del más bajo hasta llegar a la escuela

"¡Tenemos que volver a hacer eso Hikaru-kun!" dice emocionado el oji jade con estrellitas en los ojos

"Uff…Ni lo pienses ¡Pesas mucho!" se queja guardando sus patines en el casillero

"Aww~ que malo eres" hace un puchero que causo que el contrario riera, mira hacia otro lado indignado topándose con el pelirrojo que se estaba cambiando los zapatos "¡Kuro-san!…Nos vemos después Hikaru-kun" se despide corriendo hacia el otro chico

"¡Ah! Hola Haru-kun" saluda con una gran sonrisa comenzando a caminar junto al menor por los pasillos

"Hola… ¿Te enteraste? ¡Salió el nuevo manga yaoi de Boku Zuri Love! (acabo de inventar ese título xD)"

"¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Y porque no me lo dijiste antes!?" lo toma de los hombros moviéndolo de un lado a otro

"¡L-Lo siento! Pero yo me entere solo esta mañana cuando estaba desayunando…" se escusa con los ojos en espiral

"Ya veo… ¿Entonces vamos a la librería después de clases?"

"¡Claro! Nos vemos…" deja al oji morado en su salón para luego el dirigirse el suyo chocando contra alguien "Ugh lo siento mucho"

"No te preocupes Haruki-san…" dijo la persona con la cual había chocado el pelinegro

"Ah ¡Enma-kun! Hola" saluda animado caminado ahora junto al oji rubí "¿Ya estas mejor de tu resfriado?"

"Un poco…" responde tosiendo al final "Me duele el pecho y la garganta"

"Debiste quedarte en casa…"entran al salón y se sentaban en sus respectivos pupitres; se voltea por completo colocando una mano en la frente del pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño con preocupación "Aun tienes un poco de temperatura"

Se sonroja por la cercanía de sus rostros dando gracias a que estaba resfriado ya que podía dar eso como excusa de su sonrojo "N-No te preocupes Haruki-san…" tose un poco fuerte haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor

El oji jade no se quedó de brazos cruzados; tomo al pelirrojo de la muñeca y lo jalo a la enfermería pasando de largo a los amigos de Tsuna

"¡Haruki-kun!" saludo el castaño con una sonrisa que luego borro "¿Por qué te fuiste de casa ayer?"

"Ahora no Tsuna…tengo que llevar a Enma-kun a la enfermería ¡Hablamos después!" le grita doblando en una esquina del pasillo dejando a un sorprendido y confundido oji avellana, ya que él nunca era ignorado por el pelinegro

Una vez en la enfermería recuesta al oji rubí en una camilla esperando al doctor Shamal aunque este nunca apareció

Suspira negando con la cabeza "Ese doctor de seguro está persiguiendo a las chicas"

"Haruki-san ya te dije que est-" se interrumpe a si mismo por la tos "Ugh…" se deja caer nuevamente en la camilla

"¡Enma-kun!" le toma de la mano con fuerza mirándole con lágrimas al borde de los ojos "No mueras por favor, yo… yo no sé lo que haría sin ti"

Suda unas gotitas; su amigo era muy dramático algunas veces aunque eso era lo que le gustaba de él, así que le siguió la corriente solo para hacerlo feliz "L-Lo siento Haruki-san…dile a nuestros hijos que los amo"

Se muerde la lengua para no soltar una carcajada "¡Oh Enma-kun! ¡Yo no les diré, porque lo aras tú mismo! Sé que te recuperaras"

Ríe entre dientes sin poder evitarlo "Lo siento…ejem" carraspea siguiendo con el guion improvisado "No lo creo *Cof, Cof* me llego la h-hora…te amo Haruki-san, cuida de nuestros hijos" cierra los ojos lentamente dejando caer la mano a un lado de la camilla

"No… ¡No Enma-kun! ¡Te prohíbo morir y dejarnos solos! ¡Despierta!" grita llorando sobre el pecho del pelirrojo "…También te amo…" murmura posando suavemente sus labios sobre los del contrario haciendo que este abriera los ojos con sorpresa "¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento Enma-kun! M-Me deje llevar por el momento"

Se iba a incorporar pero el oji rubí le abrazo por el cuello para que no lo hiciera; parpadea sorprendido y confundido al tiempo que el contrario posaba sus labios comenzando a moverlos lentamente sobre los del oji jade quien se sonrojo hasta las orejas

Cierra sus ojos continuando con el beso que se comenzó a transformar en un beso deseoso lleno de pasión y lujuria; se separan por falta del aire dándole la oportunidad al pelirrojo para jalar al más bajo a la camilla y posicionarse sobre él

Con su pulgar separa levemente los labios del pelinegro que estaba sonrojado al igual que él "A-Abre tu boca Haruki-san…"

Curioso abre su boca solo para que el oji rubí metiera su lengua dentro entrelazándola con la suya haciéndole soltar un gemido "Mhg…Enm- mnh~"

"Lamento interrumpir, pero Haruki me debe algo" dijo una voz sorprendiendo a ambos quienes se separaron viendo al Hitman sonreír maliciosamente "Ciaossu…"

"¡R-Reborn-kun!" se levanta rápidamente teniendo un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos al igual que los de Enma

"Llegaras tarde a clases Dame-Enma" dijo el de patillas rizadas el tiempo que tocaban el timbre viendo como el nombrado salía de la enfermería seguido por el oji jade "Tú te quedas Haruki"

Parpadea confundido para luego ver al oji rubí "Nos vemos después Enma-kun…"

Luego de que el pelirrojo se fuera Reborn le hizo recordar lo que el más bajo había prometido por no matarlo, a lo que Haruki negó todo, pero el contrario dejo escuchar una grabación que había hecho (en caso de amnesia temporaria); suspiro dándose por vencido haciendo una nota mental de nunca hacer promesas

"Estoy esperando su orden Reborn…s-sama" murmura lo último entre dientes haciendo sonreír de lado al más alto

"Lo siento, no te escuche ¿Decías?"

"Dije estoy esperando su orden Reborn-s-sama…" dice nuevamente pero más alto y claro

"Así me gusta…" se cruza de brazos pensando en alguna cosa "Quiero que traigas el sello que está en la sala del comité disciplinario sobre la mesa"

"¿¡Esta loco!? ¡H-Hibari-san va a matarme!" grita aterrado sintiendo el cañón de la pistola en la nuca "¡E-Esta bien ahora voy!"

Trota hacia la sala del comité disciplinario mientras oraba para que no fuera descubierto en el acto; una vez allí abrió levemente la puerta asomando solo un ojo suspirando de alivio al ver que la sala estaba bacía

Entra cerrando la puerta detrás de él colocándole en seguro viendo el dichoso sello "Cosa del demonio…espero que seas importante para ese sádico de Reborn-kun" murmuraba molesto

Estaba a punto de salir, pero unas voces del otro lado de la puerta le hicieron congelarse de golpe mientras que su corazón se detenía por unos momentos y luego volvía a funcionar

"…solo tráeme los papeles Kusakabe" dijo una de las voces que el pelinegro reconoció como la de Hibari Kyoya tomando la manilla de la puerta y girarla sin lograr abrir la puerta "…"

"¿Kyo-san? ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto la otra voz que pertenecía al vicepresidente Kusakabe Tetsuya "Que extraño…la puerta nunca está cerrada"

Al escuchar eso el oji jade reacciono y se ocultó entre la pared (llevando el sello con él) y un librero dando gracias a que era tan delgado y pequeño que cabía en ese espacio tan estrecho, al mismo tiempo que la puerta era abierta

"…Iré por los papeles Kyo-san, con su permiso" dice Kusakabe saliendo de la habitación dejando solo al prefecto

Cierra la puerta para luego sentarse en su silla y apoyar sus brazos sobre el escritorio "Sé que estas aquí herbívoro… puedo olerte"

Se sobresalta al ser descubierto por su olor "Un momento… ¿¡Tan mal huelo!?" pensaba deprimido sin intenciones de salir se aquel lugar seguro

Suspira con irritación, su paciencia se estaba acabando "Nekomiya Haruki…sales o te hago salir"

"¡E-Espere Hibari-san! ¡Salgo por las buenas!" chilla aterrado mientras salía de aquel lugar que era su único refugio

"Te morderé hasta la muerte herbívoro…" amenaza levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaba el menor con sus tonfas en cada mano

"¡S-Solo no lo haga tan fuerte Hibari-san!" dice cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin darse cuenta de lo sugerente que habían sonado aquellas palabras mientras se cubría el rostro con sus brazos esperando el golpe que nunca llego

Le toma de la muñeca jalándolo a la puerta "La próxima no tendrás suerte herbívoro" le da una patada en el trasero sacándolo de la sala cerrando la puerta de golpe

"¡Oww! Eso dolió…" se queja sobándose el trasero para luego suspirar aliviado, se había salvado

Vuelve con Reborn entregándole el sello…Luego de unas cuantas ordenes más que fueron peores que la primera, toco el timbre que daba fin a las clases; sonríe aliviado al haberse salvado por ese día del Hitman, corre hacia el salón de Kuro donde este lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa

Ambos salen de la escuela dirigiéndose a la libreria de mangas sin saber que 3 personas los estaban observando y no se trataban de nadie más que Reborn, Tsunayoshi y Enma…después de comprar el manga que querían se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares

"¡Llegue!" anuncia su llegada el oji jade tirándose en el sofá de golpe

"¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?" pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa

"Uff…Fue agotadora, incluso más que las otras veces" responde sin ánimos

Se levantó del sofá y fue a darse una merecida ducha aun recordando lo que le había dicho el prefecto sobre el poder olerlo; se encoge de hombros terminando de ducharse para ir a cenar

Termina de cenar y sube a su habitación colocándose el pijama y acostándose bajo las mantas; ¡Este había sido un horrible día! Bueno, casi horrible al recordar la escena en la enfermería…cierra los ojos con fuerza estando sonrojado quedándose dormido en un parpadeo por lo cansado que estaba; esperaba que mañana Reborn no lo torturara tanto…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! CCC:**

 **La canción es: "** Tus palabras punzocortantes de Panda **" eweU~**


End file.
